Sailor Moon Sees Beryl Again
by cutelove
Summary: All the sailor Scouts enemy comes back alive whoose doing was it .Those Sailor Moon turn into good turns evil again. All her dead enemy comes back alive.If you like or Dislike it Please Still Comment it .If you like it i will try to write more
1. Chapter 1

Luna decides to check and see if the Sailor Scouts have any new enemy. She goes and check at the Crown Arcade late night .It said their new enemy is Queen Beryl Luna checked deeper in to Galaxia .Luna was so stunned she couldn't move mumbling it can't be right Galaxia can't be Beryl's step sister . Their has to be a mistake no errors found .She told this to the scouts .Amara and Hotaru asked,"Who is this Beryl what is she here for?"

"She is here for alot of reasons." Luna told them. Serena, Darien, Mina, Lita, Raye and Ami all said," I thought we killed her last time." "Yes but unfortunately her step sister can bring back alive with her power which is limited to 10 people but herself. Also she has gotten stronger too .Serena instead of transforming with Moon Eternal Power. You will have to use Moon Prism Power." "Why??" Serena said. "Because if you use too much power the monster will get stronger so all of you will need to use your first transformation understand."

"Excuse Me please can you get back to my question." said Hotaru. "Yes thank you Hotaru. First, because She wants to avenge her stepsister Galaxia's death and who ever Galaxia brought back to life forgot about the person who killed them . Second reason she wants the Silver Crystal. Third, she wants to take over Earth. Girls don't be surprised if the same enemy comes back alive. Also the memories of you turning them to good are also erased."

One day at after school a monster appears out of no where .Serena transforms in to Sailor Moon in a janitors closet .Sailor Moon finds the Starlight Attacking the monster Sailor Star Fighter was getting ready to attack with Star Serious Laser. Sailor Star Fighter was shocked the monster wasn't dead yet unfortunately it was only a little damage. She thought what this thing is. When Starlight 1 minute from being killed Sailor Moon arrives without the scouts. Sailor Star Fighter says quietly to Maker and Healer, "What why is Sailor Moon dressed like that." Sailor Moon took her long and regular introduction. Then takes of her tiara and says," Moon Tiara Magic!"Maker said," What can a little tiara do when Fighter's Serious Layer weaken it a little." She was shocked and though how can a tiara do that when a laser didn't even work.

To night Serena decides to throw a surprise party for Hotaru. She talked it over with Amara and Michelle the party is going to be at Hotaru's house. Amara drives her over to her place (she lives with Michelle, Hotaru,and Trista.)They pasted by the three lights condo Yaten saw them and follows because it seems suspicious since Serena is with another Guy a.k.a. three lights doesn't think she is a girl.He was following in a car and sees them going to Amara's house . So he peeked through the windows and saw banners everywhere that say Happy Birthday Hotaru!!All the Sailor Scout was there. Darien was there too. The party was over everybody helped cleaned up .A week before last day of school for summer vacation.On the last week of school there are 2 thing really important .1st there will be some seniors form 2 other school. 2nd you have to wear your Middle School uniforms or wear what ever uniform you had last year. Serena was really happy when she found out that there will be 50 students from another school coming .She went to read the list 2 names caught her eyes Amara and Michelle's is going to be here for a week. She told the girls. Amara, Michelle, Molly, Mina, Amy, Lita are in the same class and they have a substitute until the last day of school. Serena and Molly froze when they saw their substitute .Serena asked Molly," Hey Molls did I walk into the wrong classroom or is something wrong with my eyes??" "I don't know Serena. It cannot be Ms. H can it? " They slowly walk in remembering their Middle School teacher Ms. H. Very mean. She told Amara. The 3 Light overhear or was eavesdropping. Serena and over 24 people in her class got detention for talking when class hasn't even started. After school detention won't go into your permanent record because the principle knows that in between classes you get 20 minutes free time and class hasn't even begun everybody except Melvin in Ms. H's class got detention even Amy.

Serena and Molly thought this has got the to be the worst teacher ever .

The 3 lights caught and the girls caught a cold expect for Mina and Amara. Mina said she would be their nurse almost everybody said no .Taiki asked why. The girls showed him the video of the last time the girls were sick and how much trouble Mina gave them. While watching Serena fell asleep. Amara carried Serena to her room. The 3lights and the Girls left to go home. Darren wasn't there because he had to go out of town to go to his job. Serena told her mom that she is going to stay at a friend's house for a few days. The next day Serena got a drive to school from Amara and Michelle. A lot of girls thought that Amara was a guy. Molly asked Serena, "Hey what are class are you going to take for free period?" "I am not sure what you taking Molls are." "I am taking the saxophone." "Hey, Molly you better not had tell anybody I know how to play the piano or that either." Serena had always kept a secret from the girls .Her secret was that she can play the piano and sings well. Only a few people knew that secret Amara, Michelle, her actual mother Queen Serenity, and Darien. She never actually likes to show it in public.

On the way home Serena saw a monster, but this monster a just a little weird you have to be able to win it first. So she transformed into Sailor Moon. This monster was a good ice skater. So Sailor Moon put some ice-skates and jump on the ice and started to skate. The Starlight came they were not the best ice-skaters you know. So Sailor Star Healer almost fell Sailor Moon went to help. They were kicked out of the ring and into where people were sitting. Sailor Moon started skating again. Healer and Fighter said, "Wow she is a good ice-skater." Then a person came and introduced himself as Tuxedo Mask. The ice-skating monster said, "Time for pairs skating."He went to skate with Sailor moon. Starlight were amazed and thought wow they put regular spins together and then it looks like it was special.


	2. Chapter 2

During the party Sammy asked for The 3 lights autograph. Then made a face at Serena, then said, "Serena is a dork why are you even her friend." Serena was getting ready to either kick him out of beat him up badly.

It took an effort for Amara and Daren to stop her.

After the party everybody left but the Girls and Daren. They asked if they had plans for tomorrow. Serena said yeah. Everybody else was free. Serena took Sammy to his friend's house for the week.

While everybody was asleep Serena dreamed of the moon with its beauty. She missed Queen Serenity, her mother. She longed to see her. She was awoken by a voice a voice she treasured and love. she thought it was a dream.

She awoke to find who it was.

Meanwhile Seyia, Yaten, and Taiki were helping their so called cousin, Kaykuu sleep. After she fell asleep they went to sleep.

Back to Serena it was her mother Queen Serenity. She asked her very dear mother," What happened mom?"As she hugged her. She said she didn't know what happened but all of a sudden 14 people popped up. Her, Darien, the Girls, a little child, three guys and one girl. She told Serena," Please tell the other girls and Daren to pretend that they don't know me since there are 4 people that don't know is secret .So please come with me to explain."Serena answered, "Yes. And I missed you dearly much."

Serena finally noticed her surroundings. It was her room. She noticed how big it was 4 closets. One with dresses other one with ice skating dresses. The other one with pajamas the last one with everything in it.

Serena told everybody. The 3 lights woke up and saw.


End file.
